In U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,904, certain 3-cyano acetals prepared by reacting C.sub.1-30 alcohols with acrylonitrile or .alpha.-alkyl derivatives thereof were described. The compounds were useful as solvents for the selective extraction and separation of hydrocarbons.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,616, similar acetals were prepared by reaction of monohydric alcohols with .beta.-cyanoacetaldehyde. The compounds were intermediates for preparation of textile conditioners and pharmaceuticals.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,893, non-nitrile functional glycol ether acetals were described. The compounds were found to be suitable hydraulic fluid components. Hydraulic fluid formulations containing such compounds have been limited due to excessive rubber swelling, thereby necessitating the use of excessive amounts of rubber shrinking agents to ultimately arrive at a fluid having acceptable rubber compatibility. For example, polyethylene glycols may be added to the fluid formulation. However, the physical properties of the resulting fluids oftentimes is impaired by such additives.